


Beauty

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Flashback, Fluff, Heterochromia iridium, M/M, Sappy, Short, Should I add a date or something?, So Sappy, Yuri on Ice Kink Meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Based on this prompt:In which Yuuri has heterochromia iridum. Victor is intrigued. Can be AU or canon compliant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the one who suggested this is satisfied with this sap :)

Viktor absolutely adored Yuri’s eyes. He loved gazing intensely at them until a blushing Yuri looked away at the intensity of his stare. He loved how they widened in gaiety and despair, squinted in concentration, brightened in love, and watered in anxiety. He loved how they sparkled when Yuri was silently searching for something. He loved how round and expressive they were. He loved the brown and gold of his eyes were so very vibrant even behind his black and blue glasses.  He loved Yuri’s eyes and the one who possessed them.

The first time they had looked up into each other’s eyes at the banquet, Viktor had been struck by the lovely colours shifting in those.

_Bright reddish eyes with golden flecks surrounding dilated pupils looked up at him in awe as the dark-haired Japanese man grinded against him as he said something incomprehensible to Viktor in a sweet voice that slurred drunkenly._

_“Be my coach, Viktor!” he said and flung his arms around him. Viktor’s eyes had grown wide and he felt colour rise in his usually pale cheeks, and in that moment, Viktor knew he had fallen in love. The man was so beautiful, and it took his breath away._

Yuri had intrigued him with his heterochromia iridium, bright smile, seduction, and grace as he had danced that fateful night. That dull, monochrome moment was suddenly full of life and colour when Katsuki Yuri went into the centre of the picture.

Yuri then abruptly stirred beside him, sheets shifting. He opened his eyes, facing Viktor.

“You’re still awake, Viktor?” he mumbled sleepily.

Sunlight had streamed in from the window where the curtains opened.

He hummed in reply and pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s (The thought of marrying this man made him so giddy.) forehead.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Yuri’s eyes widened a little at the nickname. A faint blush was now on his cheeks. Well, it was the first time that Viktor had called him that nickname while face to face.

“Good morning,” he replied, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

It was such a sweet domestic moment, and Viktor felt warm.

“You know,” he began. “I really love your eyes.”

Yuri simply stared at him oddly at the random comment.

“Th-thanks. I love your eyes, too.”

“They’re just so striking and intriguing,” he mused, drawing Yuri’s face closer to his, looking into those eyes.

What he had just said was the utter truth. Viktor could drown in the expressive depths of those multi-coloured eyes.

Even after spending months together in Hasetsu and now in Russia, Yuri sometimes still tried to hide his true feelings from Viktor, but even while Yuri’s face would remain his impassive, his reddish brown tinged with gold eyes would betray and show his emotions.

“You're so sappy,” sighed Yuri.

Indeed, he was, but he couldn’t help it at the face of those lovely eyes belonging to an equally lovely man. Yuri was his beauty now and hopefully, forever.


End file.
